Emphasis this year will be placed on calcium transport on the human lens. Our initial efforts will be concerned with assessing the effects of cryoextraction on lens viability as measured by bioelectric potentials and 86Rb and 22Na flux measurements in rabbit lenses. Time dependent changes in these parameters will be monitored over time periods comparable to those routinely involved in photographing and classifying human cataracts. Such studies will help determine the extent that cataractous lenses can be maintained in a viable state for transport studies.